supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Ghirahim
Ghirahim is an artificial being created by Midna and is a member of the Revolutionaries as well as the group's figurehead leader, and serves as one of the primary antagonists of Season 34 after Mecha Sally's defeat in Subspace, the others being Ganondorf, Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Mechtavius Destroyer, Vile, Sigma, Wolf O'Donnell, Dark Samus, King Dedede, Zelda, and Midna, and Primal Dialga. Ghirahim is notorius for being directly responsible for Ganondorf's current view on the world. History Creation and Early Life Ghirahim was created during Orochimaru's preparation for the Invasion of the Hidden Leaf Village by Midna along with Ralts, who would later become a Gardevoir, to serve as her bodyguards in her attempt to fufill Madara Uchiha's ambitions of world domination. Upon his birth, Ghirahim viewed Midna as his mother and initially saw Obito Uchiha, who Midna called over along with Zetsu to see her successfully create Ghirahim and Ralts, as his father, but was reprimanded by Obito, who refused to let Ghirahim acknowledge him as his father since he still loved Rin and didn't consider Ghirahim worthy of being his son anyway. After Obito left, Midna prepared to leave Orochimaru's hideout with Ghirahim and Ralts but was stopped by Kimimaro, who wanted to talk to Ghirahim. Midna allowed this since Kimimaro didn't suspect anything, and Kimimaro told the young Ghirahim to always remain loyal to Midna as she is the one who gives Ghirahim a purpose. Ghirahim took Kimimaro's words to heart, but would harbor a deep hatred towards the Uchiha clan due to Obito's rejection. A few years later, Midna took Ghirahim and Ralts to a waterfall near the outskirts of the Hidden Leaf Village to relax and have fun. However, Midna, Ghirahim, and Ralts were attacked by the young, but feral, Princess Peach. Although Midna was able to resolve the conflict peacefully, Ghirahim was scarred under his right eye, which he covered with his bang in adulthood. Ghirahim would later meet Peach again, but did not recognize her due to how much she changed since Midna gave her to the Mushroom Kingdom's royal family. However, when Peach asked Ghirahim to lift her hair so she could scratch her neck, Ghirahim saw that Peach had the Uchiha crest on the back of her dress, and after researching the matter, Ghirahim learned that Peach was the daughter of Nazo and Miyo Uchiha. Eventually, Ghirahim began helping Midna plan her rebellion against the Creator, and met Kabuto Yakushi at some point after Midna infiltrated Project: Shadow. Forming the Revolutionaries Under Midna's command, Ghirahim began to recruit others who resented the Smash World to aide in the rebellion. Ultimately, Ghirahim recruited Bowser, Wario, Ganondorf, Mr. Game & Watch, R.O.B., and King Dedede as members of the Revolutionaries and began training them to help with his rebellion. However, Ghirahim found out that Bowser only resented the Smash World because he is constantly viewed as a weakling, which was not what Ghirahim wanted. After revealing this to the other Smashers he recruited, Ghirahim found out that Mr. Game & Watch didn't like how he was the only 2D character in the Smash World, that R.O.B. didn't like being the only robot, and that King Dedede didn't like how he was never able to beat Kirby. Furious, Ghirahim orders them to leave at once, which they do. However, Ghirahim then learns that Wario only resents the Smash World because people can only hold 9,999 coins, which infuriates Ghirahim due to it being a ridiculous reason for hating the Smash World, resulting in Ghirahim ordering Wario to leave as well. Even though Ganondorf had a reasonable reason to resent the Smash World, Ghirahim disappointedly told Ganondorf to leave as well, which would later result in Ganondorf's current personality. Despite the loss of his followers, Ghirahim tried to carry out the rebellion regardless out of loyalty to Midna like Kimimaro told him to, but ultimately decided against this after Midna informed him of Ganondorf's own rebellion's failure. Present Day Eventually, Ghirahim learned from Wolf O'Donnell about the Heroes of Legend and the upcoming Neo Smash Champion Tourney. Deciding to put his plan of rebellion into action once more, Ghirahim had Wolf recruit N, Zero, Terra Branford, Sigma, and Vile as part of the new Revolutionaries. At some point, Ghirahim was informed by Zero of Sigma and Vile's history, so he kept an eye on Sigma and Vile in case they might betray him. Ghirahim decided to have Sigma infiltrate the Neo Smash Champion Tourney as a member of Team Chaos in order to spy on Mephiles. At some point during the tournament, Ghirahim saw Team Metal in action, and sought to gain control over Mecha Sally for his own purposes. After learning of Master Hand's demise and the Heroes of Legend's ascension to the status of Creator, Ghirahim decided to start his rebellion, as he knew the Heroes of Legend had less experience compared to Master Hand, therefore making his goal much easier. However, Ghirahim knew he stood no chance against the Heroes of Legend, so he decided to make sure that Mechtavius Destroyer would succeed so that Ghirahim could usurp him afterwards. Ghirahim then had the Revolutionaries attack the Brawl Spectator Society so that they wouldn't help the Heroes of Legend. However, Ghirahim's suspicions of Sigma and Vile were later confirmed to be true, as they betrayed him during the chaos so that they could infect Mecha Sally with the Maverick Virus for their own plans. Despite this, Ghirahim remained confident that he would succeed, and sent Zero to dispose of Sigma and Vile for their betrayal. Ghirahim is later located by Kirby after Zero betrays the Revolutionaries, and applauds Kirby for coming to face him, but states his plan is too far along to be stopped now. Ghirahim then tells Kirby to embrace oblivion as he becomes the god of the new world. Ghirahim is later revealed to be Midna's second-in command during The Dimensional War, declaring that their plans are too far along now to be stopped. During the Battle Against the Revolutionaries, Ghirahim's origin as an artificial being is revealed by Dragonoid Destroyer, and Ghirahim merges with Midna and Primal Dialga in a last ditch effort to defeat the Heroes of Legend and the Creator's Triune, but is ultimately defeated. Final Stand and Death Following Midna's absorption by Sasuke Uchiha, Ghirahim and Gardevoir attempt to unleash Midna's army of Wolf clones, only to see that Sasuke and Kabuto have beaten them to the punch. Furious that Sasuke would attempt to take control of Midna's legacy, Ghirahim engages Sasuke in a fierce battle, revealing his hatred towards the Uchiha clan while belittling Sasuke for being no different than Obito and Madara. Despite his best efforts, Ghirahim is ultimately overpowered and impaled by Phazon, but uses his final ounce of strength to tell Gardevoir to flee with Primal Dialga's Poke Ball. Recalling his past with Midna and Kimimaro's words, Ghirahim tells himself that he finally understands what Midna wanted, and hopes that they will be reunited in the afterlife just as Sasuke kills Ghirahim by destroying his body completely. Ressurection Ghirahim is later ressurected when the Heroes of Legend recreate the Smash World from scratch. However, Ghirahim is left with slight amnesia due to being completely eradicated by Sasuke in the past Smash World, although his loyalty to Midna and his hatred towards the Uchiha remain intact. When Midna tells Ghirahim that the Smash World is declaring war on the Revolutionaries, Ghirahim informs Midna of his renewed intentions to protect his family and ensure that the Creator is overthrown, and also states he intends to get even with Sasuke for humiliating him. Appearance Ghirahim's appearance is based off his appearance in Skyward Sword, albeit without the cape. However, it is shown in Ganondorf, Bowser, and Kabuto Yakushi's flashbacks that he did wear the cape, but eventually abandoned it. Ghirahim also has a scar under his bang due to the feral Peach's attack on him in his childhood. Personality Ghirahim, being one of Midna's creations, harbors a deep resentment towards the Smash World. Like Primal Dialga and Gardevoir, Ghirahim is loyal to Midna's cause due to being created by her, and his loyalty is twice as strong due to Kimimaro's advice. Like other villains, Ghirahim is arrogant and overconfident. However, unlike Mephiles, Yami Bakura, Mechtavius Destroyer, Ganondorf, or Mecha Sally, Ghirahim always has a backup plan, and he knows how to strategically cripple his enemies. It is implied that Ghirahim is also skilled with technology, as the Revolutionaries are able to avoid being detected by Mecha Sally's advanced scanner, even if one of them is near Mecha Sally or her teammates. During his battle with Sasuke, Ghirahim reveals that he despises the Uchiha clan due to how they see themselves as superior to everyone else. This hatred is due to Obito's coldness towards Ghirahim during Ghirahim's childhood. Trivia *Ghirahim is the first antagonist to appear in a flashback before his actual debut. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Master Manipulator